Ma rencontre avec Byakuya
by MayTemari
Summary: Ce One Shot raconte comment j'ai rencontré Byakuya Kuchiki et ce que j'ai pensé de lui.


Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue. Il était 21h, mes parents étant sortis pour la soirée, j'étais seule chez moi et je m'ennuyais. Aussi avais-je décidé  
de sortir moi aussi afin de profiter de cette magnifique soirée en ce beau mois de mai. Durant cette promenade noturne, j'avais l'occasion de contempler ce  
merveilleux paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et plus beaux que jamais. Le calme était au rendez-vous ainsi, je pouvais marcher en toute liberté sans craindre d'être dérangée. J'avançais donc, profitant du calme et de la douceur des températures, lorsque je vit adossé à un cerisier un homme, grand avec de longs cheveux noirs et habillé tel un "samuraï" !

-Tiens ! Me demandais-je. Qui ça peut bien être ?

Réticente, mais curieuse, je m'approchais donc de lui.

-Euh... Bonsoir... Tentais-je.

L'homme tourna son regard vers moi. Il était calme et neutre mais je pouvais deviner la surprise lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ses (magnifiques) pupilles noires.

-Alors tu peux me voir ? Prononça-il.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise par ces propos.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vous voir ?

-Aucun être humain normal ne devrait-être capable de me voir, répliqua-il.

-Pourquoi vous êtes l'homme invisible ? Demandai-je pour rire.

A la vue de son regard sombre qui me fixait non pas très gentiment, je compris alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'humour...

-Tu as trop d'imagination, petite, me fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, répondis-je en souriant.

Pas de réponse. Cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre...

-Donc... Continuais-je. Pourquoi les êtres humains ne pourraient "soit disant" pas vous voir ?

-Puisque toi, tu es capable de me voir, je peux bien te le dire, répondit-il. Je suis un shinigami.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire.

-Un "shinigami ? Répetai-je. Vous voulez dire un dieu de la mort ? Vous avez bu c'est ça ?

Il me fixa à nouveau. Ce type me fait peur...

-Je ne dis que la vérité, répliqua-il. Crois moi ou non si tu veux.

Il avait l'air tellement serieux en parlant de ça que je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de me demander s'il mentait vraiment ou s'il disait la vérité... D'autant plus qu'un détail me tracassait...

-Euh... Je me demandais, poursuivi-je. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez a la ceinture ?

-Cela ne te regardes pas, répliqua-il.

-On dirait un katana, pensais-je en frissonant. Ce n'est tout de même pas un vrai !?

L'homme resta silencieux, aussi je gardais également lle silence. Pourtant, il m'intriguait... J'avais des tas de questions à lui poser. Je ne connaissait même pas son prénom...

-Comment vous appelez-vous... ? Demandais-je hésitante.

-Kuchiki Byakuya...

-Et quel âge avez-vous... ?

-Jai 240 ans...

-Vous vous moquez de moi... !?

-Du tout...

-D'accord ce gars est définitivement alcoolique ! Pensais-je. Moi je m'appelle May, jai 16 ans et...

Soudain, je sentis le sol trembler. Ma curiosité fit place à l'angoisse. J'avais l'impression q'une force démesuré, dangereuse, venais droit vers nous à une vitesse impressionante. J'avais peur, je tremblais...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe... ? Balbutiais-je.

-Il arrive... Dit Byakuya.

-Qu...qui ça !? m'exclamais-je le coeur battant.

-Rentre chez toi, me lança-il. Si tu restes ici ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, tu risquerais d'être traumatisée par ce que tu vas voir...

-Quoi !? Paniquais-je sentant que cette force approchait. Qu'est-ce-que ça veux dire !?

-Vas-t-en ! M'ordonna-il en extirpant son (vrai !) katana.

A moitié morte de peur je décidais de faire ce que le "shinigami" me disait. Je courus donc le plus vite possible en direction de ma maison, mais la distance entre cette force et moi n'augmentait pas.

-Bon sang ! Pensais-je. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ca !? C'est terrifiant ! Et qui était vraiment ce type ?! Ce n'étais quand même pas un vrai shinigami !? C'est impossible ça n'existe pas ! Une minute... Il est resté là bas !? Mais il est complètement inconscient !

Je ne savais plus quoi faire... J'étais partagée entre l'idée de rentrer chez moi et de me mettre en sûreté et celle de retourner là bas malgré les risques... Finalement, la force disparut, aussi, je décidai de retourner sur mes pas.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'endroit où j'avais rencontré Byakuya, je n'en cru pas mes yeux... La route était complètement détruite et fissurée, certains cerisiers  
déracinés ou tranchés... Le magnifique paysage d'i minutes n'était plus que ruine et désolation... Et surtout ! Un énorme monstre gisait par terre. Il portait une sorte de masque qui était tranché en deux. Il ne bougeait plus, sans doute était-il mort...

-Bon sang ! Hurlais-je. Mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ici !? Et c'est quoi ce montre par terre !?

-C'est un hollow, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vis sans réelle surprise, Byakuya.

-Un hollow ? Répétais-je.

-C'est la force que tu as senti toute à l'heure, ajouta-il. Il semblerait qu'il en avait après toi...

-Quoi !? Paniquais-je. Pourquoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu arrive à voir les hollows et les shinigamis, me dit Byakuya. Tu n'es pas une humaine ordinaire, c'est certain. Tu dois être dotée d'une puissante force spirituelle. Les hollows aiment beaucoup cela. Il a très certainement voulu de toi pour son repas...

Je restais figée en entendant cela.

-Vous... Vous plaisantez... ? Reussi-je à articuler...

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de rentrer chez toi ? Répliqua Byakuya en rangeant son katana.

-Oui mais... Quand j'ai senti que la force du hollow avait disparu, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de revenir voir ce qu'il en était... Expliquais-je. Vous l'avez tué ?

-Oui, dit-il simplement. Ce n'était qu'un petit hollow pas très puissant, mais si je n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait pu causer de gros dégâts dans cette ville...

-C'est le cas... Répliquais-je en montrant des yeux le paysage dévasté.

-Je parle en terme de vies humaines... Répliqua calmement le shinigami.

Je déglutis.

-Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez, Mr Le Shinigami, d'avoir sauvé la ville et les habitants, dis-je en m'inclinant un peu.

-Hum... Fit Byakuya. Garde tes remerciements, tuer un hollow est pour moi d'une telle simplicité...

-Vraiment ? Fit-je abasourdi. Mais ce monstre a l'air tellement puissant pourtant !

-Certes, mais en tant que capitaine, il ne m'impressionne absolument pas, répliqua-il.

-Vous êtes le capitaine des shinigamis !? M'exclamais-je.

-Hum... Non pas vraiment... Je suis l'un des capitaines du gotei 13 de la soul society, répondit-il.

-Oh je vois... Dis-je tout de même admirative.

-Bien, je dois rentrer à la soul society pour faire mon rapport, dit-il.

-Au revoir dans ce cas... Dis-je un peu décue qu'il s'en aille.

-Hum... Fit-il en tournant les talons.

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaitre. C'est la classe quand même... J'ai rencontré un shinigami, un capitaine même et un hollow dans la même soirée... Et j'apprends que j'ai une puissante... Quoi déja ? Ah oui, force spirituelle. Que je ne suis pas une humaine ordinaire.

-Peut être aurais-je l'occasion de revoir un shinigami... Pensais-je. Après tout il y a des chances puisque, "j'attire" les hollows.

Je decidais donc de rentrer chez moi et de me mettre directement au lit encore secouée par les événements.

Le lendemain je me reveillais très tot pour aller au lycée. Je me demandais si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve avant d'entendre ma mère me dire :

-Ah ma chérie ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que nous avons vu ton père et moi en rentrant hier soir ! La route était completement détruite, les arbres étaient déracinés et... Oh mon dieu je n'ose imaginer ce qui s'est passé ! On a même du faire demi-tour impossible de passer !

En entendant ma mère je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

-Effectivement, c'est incroyable. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé moi aussi...

Puis je sortis en vitesse de la maison après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents.

-Ce n'était donc pas un rêve... Pensais-je en souriant lorsque je vis le paysage détruit. Les shinigami existent réellement... Et je peux les voir !

Fin ! Reviews ?


End file.
